


Weapon of Choice

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Highlander (1986 1991 1994 2000 2007), Saiyuki
Genre: Crossover, Drabble Request, Drabble and a Half, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-11
Updated: 2006-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-15 22:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanzo commissions Connor to find a long-lost antique.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weapon of Choice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gryphonrhi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphonrhi/gifts).



> I took drabble requests. Rhi proposed the lovely image of Conner (MacLeod), Sanzo, and "edges" or "metal." I have gun on the brain, and these pretty men got a drabble and a half.

MacLeod's waiting for him when he steps inside the shop. MacLeod's assistant stands with a well-dressed couple discussing a manuscript, but the place is empty otherwise. Good.

"You have something for me," he says without preamble, and it's a thing he likes about MacLeod that the man never wastes his time with small talk. MacLeod gestures him toward the backroom, closes the door behind them, unlocks a cabinet and pulls out a case. He unlocks that too, then turns it around and pushes it forward.

For a moment, Sanzo can only stare. Then he lifts the gun, and the heft of it in his hand is like holding up the world.

MacLeod watches him with sharp eyes. "It's quite a piece, but it won't do any good against one of us."

"Ch." Sanzo doesn't bother to say it's not for their kind.

MacLeod already knows he plays a different Game.


End file.
